Dahlia Potter and the Wild Horse
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: This is a HP, SM, RW, Pretty Cure, and Ranma crossover. GWL gets chosen as the new Mars when Rei dies. Story starts when Ranma comes to Nerima.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Tendo Mariko was out doing some shopping when she came across a sight the absolutely horrified her, especially when she saw the lightning bolt scar on the forehead of a little girl that looked like she was three but she knew to be the same age as her youngest daughter. Little Dahlia Dorea Potter, the girl whom had lost her parents on Halloween night in 1981. The sight that had her so horrified and then filled with righteous feminine fury was how little Dahlia was being treated by her family. Mariko puts the fear of Kami into the family and gets them to sign the girl over to her. She then makes sure that Dahlia is hers in the magical and mundane world's before informing her husband of this.

Dahlia Potter became Tendo Daria and was immediately attended to by the best healers. None of her girls had inherited the gift of Magic. Daria would be informed of her heritage after she came of age, she made sure her lawyer and the Potter family accountant would see to it personally, which turned out to be a good thing because a year after adopting the girl Mariko died.

Chapter One

Tendo Daria spins away from another attack from the current youma. When she'd been chosen to take over for the deceased Sailor Mars this hadn't been so hard. The recent battle had been going on all night with only herself, Moon, and Venus still able to fight back, well, at least she was reasonably sure Venus was still able to fight back. The currently raven haired girl curses viciously out loud and she barely avoids the fucking youma's acid attack.

Mars dodges yet again, hoping to hell they found a way to end this soon. As luck would have it she gets sent sailing into Nerima, crashing into a red headed girl that caused her magic senses to tingle, a brief look reveals what looks like a gender changing curse. " Sorry, " Mars says, flipping to her feet, her heart lurches into her throat when she sees the danger to Sailor Moon, " Moon, move now! "

Sailor Moon goes to dodge only to have one of her klutz attacks at the worst possible time. Mars was already powering up one of her attacks, " Flame Sniper! "

The magical attack races forward and barely saves the downed Sailor Moon. Mars blitzes forward and a furious hand to hand battle commences. The red head was clearing out the civilians even as Moon retreats, " Where's Venus? " Mars asks as she ducks under a nasty roundhouse kick even as she launches a vicious high kick in retaliation.

" Down. " Moon replies.

" Fuck. " Mars snaps, still engaged in her deadly dance with the youma. Mars knew this would be harder then.

The Fire Senshi kicks the youma with a ki enhanced kick and immediately nails it with an anti-evil talisman, " Moon, now! "

" Rainbow Moon Heart Ache! "

" Celestial Fire Surround! "

The magical attacks blitz forward and slam into the youma, " Charge another up, Moon, it's not gone yet. "

Mars charges into the dust cloud and re-engages the youma which was in much worse shape, if only Saturn hadn't gone down like that. Thankfully she was supposed to be spending the night with one Koji Mia along with Moon, the woman, well used to supernatural fighters, case in point, the Ronin Warriors, whom all lived with her off and on, well, Sanada Ryo, the bearer of the Wildfire did live with her, had no problem covering for them. Mars curses as she slams into a wall, _Strata, where the fuck are you?_

Up in the air above Nerima Rowen of Strata winces, Mars had taken a nasty hit with that. He'd just arrived and sends arrows raining down managing to pin the youma in place just as the dust cloud clears. Moon was ready and snaps off her next magical attack, " Moon Gorgeous Meditation! "

The attacks races forward and Mars gets to her feet, " Mars Fire Scattershot! "

The youma was finally down, " Mars, Moon, came as fast as I could, Spring is already healing up the others along with Halo. " Rowen says as he lands.

" Damn fucker was next to impossible to put down, it was Uranus' attack that really made the difference though she gotten taken down at the same time. We really needed someone whom could pin the fucker down. " Mars says.

Moon winces and sways on her feet before touching one of her earrings and having a brief conversation, " Ryoko will be here soon to take us where we can rest, Strata, could you maybe help with the clean-up efforts some. We tried to keep the collateral damage to a minimum. " Moon shrugs helplessly.

" Yeah, I cin do dat, ya two get tha rest ya need, ya bin up all night aft'ah all. " Rowen says.

Ryoko arrives just then and teleports them to Mia's place where they let their transformations fade. Mouri Cye, Warrior of Torrent, and Ryo barely manage to catch the worn out magical girls, " Thanks for bringing them here, Ryoko. Tell Tenchi he's more than welcome to come visit and be around some guys for a while, all he has is you girls for the most part. " Ryo says.

Ryoko laughs, " He'll appreciate it, Ayeka and I have been driving him a little insane not to mention my insane mother, Washu. "

" All guys need some guy time, it's Kayura whom generally goes and helps out the girls since they're mostly female with the addition of Cape Boy whom thinks he can have my girlfriend. " Ryo states, swinging Usagi up into a princess carry, Cye doing the same with Daria.

" I'll call the Tendos if they don't wake up by noon. Ryoko, could you help them with the clean-up effort? " Mia asks the space pirate.

" I suppose I could go and do the heavy lifting, maybe move the injured to a hospital, stuff like that. " Ryoko says and disappears.

Once the exhausted magical girls are tucked away, Ryo leaving his armor orb with Tsukino Usagi or Sailor Moon he sighs and runs a hand through his hair, " This isn't good, the fact that they were up all night fighting a youma. That Daria-imooto had to call in Rowen as back up as well. What the fuck is going on in Minato right now? "

Cye looks pensive, " I wish I knew, I really do, Ryo. Rowen says Ami-chan can't even understand why the youma are more difficult to put down. She doesn't have enough time to scan them properly since it takes all nine of them to even come close to keeping the damn things corralled. "

" Of course, Endymion can't even be bothered to help them out. " Ryo mutters under his breath.

" He's a bastard, we knew that back then too. Any luck on Daria's connection yet? " Cye asks curiously.

Ryo groans wearily, " I wish, we both know she's connected, we just don't know how. Hell, even Setsuna doesn't know how, says too much chaos surrounds myself and Daria. "

" Surrounds Usagi too, but the Lunar blood and the crystal means Setsuna can read Usagi's life and past. She really starts ranting when it comes to a certain boy, a Saotome Ranma I believe, says chaos surrounds him worse than you, Usagi, and Daria-chan combined. " Mia informs them, " Setsuna drops in and talks to me from time to time, she's admitted that it was wrong of her to fixate on Crystal Tokyo now, although that was after Daria tore into her like that. Daria is scary when she gets started. "

Ryo snorts and then his eyes widen, " Shit, could it be that simple? "

" What, Ryo? " Cye asks.

" I've always called Daria imooto, could it really be so simple as the fact that she is? " Ryo asks.

" Do you remember having a sister other than Rei? " Mia asks him.

Ryo frowns and lets himself fall into a meditative like state, " I do now, she was shipped off world since it looked like the second princess was a shoo-in for Sailor Mars. Our parents didn't like her much either. I believe she was shipped off to Saturn, possibly explaining why she's so damn protective of Hotaru. I do know I kept in contact with her. "

Around noon one Tendo Daria damn near falls down the stairs until her training kicks in and then stumbles into the kitchen, " Someone feed me now. "

Cye chuckles and sits a plate of raspberry pancakes in front of her which the girl devours, he keeps the food coming and Daté Sage, Warrior of Halo hands her cup of raspberry tea as well. Pretty soon the sixteen year old martial artist turned magical girl's eyes come alert, " You guys get the all night battle next time, dammit. "

Ryo winces, " Imooto-chan, please tell me you're not serious about that? "

" Usagi and I both have families to answer to, we got lucky that we were spending the night here anyhow, Ryo-nii, and you damn well know it. Dayus' illusions will only work for so long. "

Ryo had to admit that she had a point with that, " Dammit, you're right, Minako's parents don't care, Ami's mother is working almost constantly, Makoto's an orphan so she has no one to answer to, the Outers all live together. Hell, you and Usa-ai have it the worst, don't you? "

" Damn straight, the girls used to ride Usa's ass about it as well until I blew up at them and laid it out for them. That shut them up. Seriously, if I could go back in time and have a chat with my predecessor I would, damn bitch, belittling Usagi-chan all the time. "

" Your twin sister actually back during the Silver Millennium. " Ryo states.

Daria's eyes widen and then she reverted to her native English, swearing quite profusely. Cye's eyes widen as he understood all the British terms she was throwing about as she vented her feelings. " I think she retained more British vernacular than she realized, damn. " Cye mutters.

" Right, you would understand what she's saying, wouldn't you? " Ryo asks.

" I do, what she's currently saying about your shared parents you don't want to know, the Queen you will want to know, Rei, damn, I don't think that should ever be known, the people of Saturn, hell, they're about equal with the queen with what she's saying. " Cye says.

Sage blinks, " I can actually understand most of it as well, Cye's right, what she thinks about Rei, damn, what the hell did Rei do to piss her off back then? "

Ryo winces, " Killed her familiar. "

The Venusian and Jovian princes pale, " How the hell did Rei live to the fall then? "

" Because she was a pampered and spoiled bitch, the first born daughter. Trust me, she lost all respect from every magic user, including Minako, Serenity, our Usagi, well she wanted nothing to do with the bitch for being able to get away with that crime. Even the queen couldn't force her daughter to interact with Sailor Mars. Dear Ares, Serenity V about killed her when she found out and then made the royal decree that she was never to see or sense the bitch anywhere near her ever again. Made guard duty a little more difficult, Rei more less had to be sent out on scouting missions all the time. Not even the Queen could get her daughter to relent on that. Poor Minako, she couldn't pull in one of the Outers and so Sailor Eos became a part of the Inner Court guard instead. "

Daria was finally winding down and she did not look happy, she was still eating as well, the fact that she burned a lot of calories with her training, ki exercises, and magic meant that she had a very large appetite and making someone not Kasumi feed her was the least she could do. Cye was well used to preparing insane amounts of food since ReiFaun Kento did happen to be his best friend. Once the red head had finished her rant she sighs, " I guess I should thank you for triggering the recall. Now, I need to get home before my idiot older sisters shove an engagement off on Akane, Setsuna warned me about that. Apparently she can track Ranma's father and there's an agreement between him and my dad to marry the schools together. "

All three males present wince, Tendo Akane hated men, " Setsuna is also going to be working on getting rid of the rest of the fiancée's Genma has set up for Ranma except for Kuonji Ukyo, apparently she's vital to keep things stable along with Xian Pu, a Chinese Amazon Warrior. Akane will still be causing trouble as well as Kuno Kodachi but, Ranma will be engaged to me and through me he can meet you guys so he can get the required dose of testosterone to keep him sane even if he fell into the spring of drowned girl. "

" Ouch, that would suck. " Ryo states. They knew about Jusenkyo because one of Kento's relatives fell into one of the springs.

" He was actually the red head I crashed into during the fight. " Daria admits, " I'll have to tell him because unlike his father he will figure it out. "

" Bring him here and Kayura can apply the general spell, if you can get him away from Akane and the others long enough. Why Akane thinks hand holding is perverted I will never understand. " Sage says, " I'm the freaking Prince of Venus and I can't understand her emotional and sexual issues. "

" She drives your sister insane as well. It's generally why only Usagi-chan and Mako-chan visit me at the dojo along with Haruka. It was nice to see Haruka slap Akane down easily, she needed it from someone whom wasn't me, now, who the hell is driving me home? " Daria demands.

" I will, this way I can meet Ranma. Akane knows I view you as a sister anyhow, Daria-imooto. " Ryo says.

" Oh, right, Genma taught Ranma the Neko-ken, Setsuna did learn that so keep Blaze away from him. "

The swearing that came from all three Ronins present was quite impressive, Cye was swearing in British English, Ryo in Martian while Sage cycled between English, Japanese, and Venusian, " Is the man a damned idiot? " Sage asks.

" According to Sets, yes. " Daria says blandly.

Tendo Dojo:

Daria and Ryo arrive just as Nabiki and Kasumi were getting ready to name Akane the sole fiancée. Daria punches the doorway, making it crumble, " Geez, you'd think you'd remember about me. Akane hates males and you'd engage her to one, what are you two tripping out on anyhow? " Daria demands of her two elder sisters.

Ryo smirks and manages to sneak up on Ranma, " Welcome to the insanity of the Tendo Dojo, Sanada Ryo. "

Ranma and Genma both jump at the sound of his voice, " Dammit, that's some impressive stealth you have going on there, Saotome Ranma. "

" I come from a long line of ninja and managed to get copies of the family scrolls since my dad left not liking how stupid they were becoming. "

They watch as Kasumi and Nabiki trip over themselves trying to explain their reasoning to their adoptive little sister, " Oh, are you talking about the gender changing curse, why don't I hit you two with gender changing potions, give you a taste of it. "

" I take it she's a magical then. " Ranma says.

" Yeah, Daria is, Tendo Mariko adopted her and Daria is the only magical in the Tendo family currently, tell me you've received training. "

" I have, one of the temples we were at noticed my talent and my learnin curve. I'm where I'm supposed ta be at anyhow for my age group. "

" Daria will key you into the magical wing then but not your father. " Ryo states.

" Why not me? "

" A seer friend of ours informed her that you taught your son the Neko-ken. That damned technique was banned for a fucking reason, baka. " Ryo snaps, tiger blue eyes snapping with temper, if one looked closely you could see fire swirling in his eyes as well.

Daria has finished with her elder sisters and is now dealing with her father, Tendo Soun was no idiot, that was for sure. Daria had also learned his demon head technique as well. Once that conversation is over they wait until Ryo has finished reaming out Saotome Genma before Soun has a chat with his old friend, renegotiating the engagement agreement, " Tell me you're registered in Japan magically. "

" Did that when we got here, Daria-san. "

" Just Daria, I'm British by birth and Daria is just my name translated into Japanese. " Daria replies.

Ranma blinks, " Wait, are ya her? "

Daria starts swearing prolifically in her native tongue causing Nabiki's eyes to widen and Ranma grins, " I take it that's a yes? "

" Don't even get her started on the British Magicals. " Ryo says, " Japan is quite content to keep her hidden and let Magical Britain deal with their own fuck ups. Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior is quite a spectacular one though. "

" I take it that my adoptive sister is well known in the magical communities then? " Nabiki asks.

" Unfortunately, my mother sacrificed her life for me and I'm the one that gets the fame, fucking sheeple. " Daria mutters.

Ranma wisely keeps his mouth shut about Daria or rather Dahlia Potter. The red head smirks, " Come on, I'll key you into the magical wing's wards. Only Kasumi-nee and myself, residing in the Tendo home can enter, Ryo's also keyed in as well. "

" Which pisses Nabiki off. " Ryo says, smirking at the Ice Queen of Furinkan High.

" I swear to all that is devious that I will crack Hashiba's network and then I'll work on Mizuno's. "

" To think, they're both blue haired genii. " Ryo quips as Daria leads Ranma to the magical wing and keys him in before showing him to the room he could use.

Nabiki grumbles under her breath, Hashiba fucking annoyed her, he loved pissing her off to no end. Mizuno, now her network was a challenge, she had no informants in Juuban or Toyama and it really irritated her. Ryo smirks, " Rowen loves a challenge, Nabiki, and you do challenge him. "

Nabiki just grumbles some more as Ranma and Daria return, Daria having sent his measurements in both genders off to her personal seamstress with the word JUSENKYO written on the missive. Daria blinks, " Let me guess, she irritated about the fact that she can't breach Toyama or Juuban yet, right? "

" You got it, imooto. " Ryo says.

Nabiki sighs, " Why don't you just move in here, Sanada? "

" I own a big variant of a standard mouse hunter, not wise with Ranma's aversion to them, this one being white and striped. " Ryo states.

Ranma blinks, " Standard mouse hunter, I usually just call them furred demon spawn. "

" They're not evil you just had the misfortune to have an idiot for a father. " Daria states, " We should probably get you hooked up with a mind healer though. "

Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office:

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was fuming, those damned Dursleys had gotten Dahlia taken away from them and the Japanese were refusing to let him have the girl. They had told Magical Britain to fix their own fuck ups and not rely on a teenager. That didn't mean the old goat had given up on getting his pawn back, he just had to be really crafty about it. Of course, he had no way of knowing that Sailor Pluto was also making sure he couldn't retrieve the current Sailor Mars as well. Between the Japanese Ministry and Sailor Pluto there was no way in hell he was going to be getting at the former Dahlia Potter. Pluto had been appalled at what had happened to Dahlia at the hands of her relatives.

Time Gates:

Meiou Setsuna, Sailor Pluto fumes as she sees another one of Dumbledore's schemes, the good thing was the fact that Daria had now met Ranma, no plan survived contact with Saotome Ranma. Something Genma and several others were going to learn the hard way. She had no problem with Daria telling Ranma either, he needed to know so he could cover for his fiancée. Ranma was actually a much better liar than most people realized, he was that good of an Occulmens.

Setsuna was glad Daria took the initiative to get Ranma clothes that could handle both genders easily enough with the standard martial artist package as well. She just hoped Daria could find the time to tell Ranma without the rest of the Tendos around.

Tendo Dojo:

Once in the magical wing for the night Daria pins Ranma with a glare and then softens it, causing the pig tailed martial artists to blink, " First, sorry for crashing into you earlier, second, thanks for getting the civilians out of the way. "

Ranma's eyes widen, " You're Sailor Mars? "

" I am now, the previous one died in battle and the power chose me. I'm telling you so you can cover for me. "

" How long was that battle anyhow? "

" All night, we're getting run ragged. " Daria admits to her new fiancé.

Ranma winces, " Good thing you were spending the night elsewhere then, huh? "

" Damn good thing for me and Moon since she also has a family to worry about when it comes to sneaking out at night. It's damned annoying that the girls used to come down on her for it until I pointed out to them that Moon and I both have families that pay attention. That shut them up about punctuality and all sorts of other non-sense. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, or Ryoko.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tendo Dojo:

Daria is grinning wildly as she spars with Ranma, having hit Genma with a full body bind. It was nice to have someone other than Ryo and the guys to spar with. Sure, there was also Makoto and Haruka but, that was the same old partners. To get truly good she needed some different sparring partners. Ranma was a truly phenomenal sparring partner. He was also taking advantage of the certain charms to keep water from sticking to him. He may be cursed, but he could mitigate the effects for a little while. Long enough to get a spar in, in his original gender. Then he'd work with his female form to get used to it as well.

Ranma honestly had no problem with turning into a girl, he just wanted to be able to control it. That was his issue with the whole damned curse his Pops had landed him with. He had to admit it was nice to have a fiancée that knew what she was doing, trusted him with major secrets, and was counting on him to be able to cover for her as well. No one had ever had such faith in him before. His Pops counted on him to pull his ass out of another problem he had created, but that was about it.

Juuban:

Mizuno Ami rubs her eyes tiredly even as she downs her second large banana cappuccino, these youma were getting worse. If only there was some possible way for her to scan the damn things! Anymore it took all nine of them to keep them mostly contained. Ami was ashamed to admit that until Daria had said something she hadn't even considered the fact that Usagi had to sneak around her family to do her duty as Sailor Moon. None of them had until Daria reamed them out for getting on her case and Moon's. Unlike Rei, Daria stood up for their princess, slapped the rest of them down if they allowed their egos to get too far out of hand a.k.a Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. Daria had beaten Uranus and Neptune as Sailor Mars on her own.

She had refused to let them challenge the hime, refused to let the hime let them, kicked Tuxedo Kamen in the nuts when he tried to stop her. She had not taken kindly to them doubting the hime's capabilities simply because she had refused to let there be senseless death of a senshi. That she happened to have compassion, kindness, caring, sympathy, and understanding as her greatest traits. She had also hired a tutor for Usagi and had reamed her parents out for not even beginning to conceive of the fact that she might have a few learning disorders and that was why she did so poorly in school.

The bluenette still winces when thinking on the reaming out Ikuko and Kenji had gotten. She had been present along with Makoto and Minako for that one. She had never seen them look so small as then. Then Kenji's mother had shown up to ream the couple out as well and took over paying for the tutor Daria had engaged for Usagi. The pair had worked out some sort of deal after that. What Mrs. Tsukino and Daria had worked out Ami still didn't even begin to have an inkling of. All she knew was they had negotiated some sort of deal in English.

Getting those wake up calls had been disheartening and needed. Rei had subtly gotten them all to the point where they just got on Usagi's case all the time. She never got any sympathy or understanding until Rei had been killed in the line of duty, and Daria had been called as her replacement. Daria had torn into them all equally, Ami, herself, had been told to gain a Kami be damned back bone already and stop letting people walk all over her. She had not been kind to them, she had been brutally honest with what she had observed about them all. Needless to say even Luna got lambasted, probably worse than anyone else connected to the Silver Millennium. Luna had done nothing to help her primary charge, had done nothing to rein Rei in, thought nothing of the fact that Usagi happened to have family she had to answer to and work around.

Ami had never realized her mother being so busy was a blessing in terms of the mahou shojo life style. Makoto happened to be an orphan, Minako's parents just didn't care, the Outers all lived together, only Daria and Usagi happened to have relatives, adoptive or otherwise, to answer to. She continues to type away on her computer as she downs her now third large banana cappuccino, thankfully it happened to be the weekend otherwise they would all be screwed.

Elsewhere:

" How have the senshi been faring, General Marsten? "

" If not for the intervention of Strata, Moon and Mars most likely would have lost against our last youma, King Martel. "

" Good, keep it up and we may just be able to do what no one else has, destroy the senshi. " King Martel states.

Japan:

The Outer Senshi and Daria all stiffen at the same time when they feel the ill wind blowing their way.

Tendo Dojo:

Ranma manages to pull his punch when Daria stiffens for some reason. When she starts swearing impressively though he realizes that it most likely had to do with her senshi powers. Daria was quick to clean up and call a meeting at Mia's cabin. She gives the guys a head's up as well, she grabs Ranma, gives Kasumi a reason for them to be leaving alone, then she hightails it with her fiancée.

Mia's Cabin:

Once all the participants of the meeting arrive the five whom had sensed something amiss explain what they had felt. " Shimatta, you guys need help. " Ranma says.

" We know, the guys do help us out when necessary. I may contact Hibiki-nee and see if they can help us out, take some of the heat off of us. There are a lot of Pretty Cures after all. " Usagi says.

Luna clears her throat, " It's bad enough we are using help from the planetary princes, I refuse to ask for anymore. "

Usagi's sapphire eyes narrow, but before she can say anything Mercury's computer starts chiming. Every single senshi starts groaning and then they henshin. " The seasonals will meet you there, okay. " Ryo says, he would take the time to let Ranma immerse himself in a testosterone laden environment. Ranma was grateful to Ryo for that and the fact that he had his pet far away from him at the moment.

Juuban:

" Web of Deception! " Dais uses his sure kill immediately upon arrival at the site of the youma incursion. There were way too damned many of them this time. He was hoping to keep them contained.

Kale is slipping through the shadows ending youma quietly, while Kayura works to erect a barrier that the youma can't breach, and Sekmet uses his Snake Fang Strike to great effect. Once Kayura has the barrier up the seasonal armor bearers set to work on taking out the youma when fire arrows rain down from above even as icicles join the fray as well. Saturn weaves in and out of the enemy youma watching Kale's back while he watches hers. Uranus was in there swinging her Space Sword while Neptune watches her back. Pluto joins Kayura in combat while Venus' Love Me Chain was whipping through the enemy ranks while also conducting Jupiter's Thunder as well.

Moon is using her Moon Scepter to take down several youma while Mars and Mercury cover her and each other. Mars disperses her anti-evil talismans around to give the others a chance to destroy the youma. General Marsten frowns at the presence of the seasonal armor bearers, they weren't supposed to be there after all. As the senshi and seasonals weave through the youma and destroy them Marsten sneaks up on Moon only to have Mars intercept him. The Martian Senshi glares him down, " No one attacks the hime as long as I'm around, bastard! "

Marsten smirks, " Your situational awareness is much higher than your predecessor's, Mars. "

" That's because she was a fucking arrogant bitch that should have never been the senshi of Mars in the first place. " Mars snaps as she matches the general move for move, giving Mercury enough time to actually analyze him fully since Mars' specialty was ground based combat. Mercury smiles grimly as she takes advantage of the opportunity Mars was giving her since she had her mist up. This allowed Moon to take pot shots at the youma while also hiding Mercury's own actions from the General whom had shown himself. There were generally four generals, the King or Queen, and then the manipulative bitch or bastard of an entity behind them.

" Quake With Fear! " Kayura calls out as she leaps above the fray, they had to end this quickly as there were way too damned many youma in the human world.

" Pluto Deadly Scream! " Like Kayura Pluto has realized that they need to annihilate these fuckers before they can find a way to escape Kayura's barrier. Hopefully Mars and Mercury were working out a way to scan that damned general that had gone after the hime. They needed to catch a break with this new enemy, dammit.

" Space Sword Blaster! " Uranus was pissed off that the general had tried to go after her koneko. Having a new Mars was actually a boon. They had seen several different timelines where Hino Rei remains Mars and she continually verbally and emotionally abuses the hime. One of them had been curious so they'd made it a movie night. Daria had been horrified at how they had all treated Usagi in those time lines because they hadn't had her to crack the whip on all of their asses. Truth be told so was Haruka, no one should be that miserable, suffer like the hime had in several other dimensions thanks to Hino Rei.

" Submarine Violin Tide! " Neptune was furiously calm, like the eye of a storm calm, while hell raged around her. Like her lover she too was thinking on how different things were with a different Sailor Mars. How much happier the hime happened to be. The fact that Daria faced them both head on in unarmed combat and kicked their asses for being so stupid really stuck out. She then proceeded to tell the pair of what her life had been like before Tendo Mariko had adopted her. They had been properly horrified upon learning that she had been treated as little more than the slaves of old that were beaten as well.

" Sparkling Wide Pressure! " Jupiter lets her power flow through her properly, having attended magic lessons as Sailor Jupiter so she could learn how to use them more efficiently. Daria had arranged that for her once she had kicked her ass physically and in a bake off as well. In exchange she had learned how to make Treacle Tart for Daria, her favorite treat from her homeland. Getting a reality check had been sorely needed for the senshi, Daria had ruthlessly delivered one as well.

" Wink Chain Sword! " Venus still got pissed at herself for the way she allowed the former Mars to run roughshod over Moon while emulating the bitch as well. She was the Captain of the Guard yet she hadn't acted like it until Tendo Daria had been chosen as Sailor Mars. Daria had taken her to task brutally, asking her why the hell she hadn't put the previous Mars in her bloody place to begin with. The blonde had been unable to answer her newest subordinate whom had a better grounding in actual un-armed combat than the rest of them did since she literally pwned Uranus and Neptune.

That left just the General and Mercury smirks when she manages to track him to his base. Kayura fixes the battle damage and then takes them back to Mia's cabin. While they're hashing out the battle they just had the Song Fairy Hummy had seen their battle and goes straight to Kanon Town to tell the other Suite Precure that Cure Pitch was in dire need of help.

Kanon Town:

Hojo Hibiki is fuming upon learning that her surrogate little sister was not being allowed to ask for help because of that Kami be damned black female cat. Hummy had just confirmed that the senshi did in fact need help though she did state that Mars and Mercury had finally managed to get a scan on a general. Minamino Kanade while not as miffed as her best friend was still infuriated that the youngest ever Cure had been forced to not ask for help from her dearest friends. Kurokawa Ellen, once the song fairy known as Siren, runs a hand through her dark purple hair, like Hibiki she was pissed that Usagi had been forced to keep her silence about the youma problem. Shirabe Ako could not believe how backed into a corner her dear friend and fellow princess was.

Oh, Ako had recognized Usagi as the reincarnated Princess of the Silver Millennium, specifically the Moon Princess. This was why she was still residing in Kanon Town, so she could be around in case the other princess needed help. It looked like that time had finally come. Suite Precure was already making plans to rent an apartment in Juuban and start patrolling the district, Cure Pitch needed their help. They could at least help contain the youma though Queen Aphrodite of Major Land, upon learning of Cure Pitch's plight would add youma extinguishing attacks to the repoitoire that Suite Precure had to use.

Mia's Cabin:

Usagi just bangs her head on the table as she listens to Luna bitch about accepting more help, Ryoko was connected to Juraian royalty so that was acceptable help, Tenchi was also Juraian royalty. The Pretty Cure's on the other hand were not acceptable sources of help. " Morganna damn it all, shut up you barmy feline. We need the help! " Daria snaps.

" Not from Pretty Cures! " Luna snaps vehemently.

" Artemis, why is she being so immovable about this? " Minako asks her advisor.

" Yeah, do you have any inkling as to why she is being so damned unreasonable about this, Artemis? " Sage asks.

With both Venusian royals asking him Artemis knows he is screwed, " I do. Queen Serenity IV pissed off the current Cure's predecessors to the point where they all had a kill on sight order for her. "

Usagi perks up, " Tell us all of it, now, Artemis. "

Her sigil is flashing, indicating that she is giving a royal command. Artemis and Luna had taken human form to be around Ranma since he would be Daria's cover and alibi if necessary. Artemis clears his throat even as Daria hits Luna with the Full Body Bind and a overpowered Silencer as well. By the time his tale finishes Usagi is up and pacing while swearing in Ancient Lunarian. Setsuna is just staring at Artemis is stunned disbelief at how petty Luna and the Queen had been. " All of this because one of the _previous Cure Happy's managed to get the guy she wanted_? "

" Pretty much. " Artemis asserts.

Kento looks at his maternal half-sister, " Why the hell didn't you challenge her for the throne? "

Usagi's hands fly through an answer that Rowen translates for her even as she continues her swearing rant, " She's sayin' dat she 'ah too much ta do ta renegotiate several different alliance agreements Bitchenity and tha old fossils fucked up on. "

Hotaru shudders at the mere mention of all that work the hime had, had to do. She had been her guardian, her chosen protector while she went around fixing all of that with Psyche, Eos, Nike, and Affection. " You were not chosen to be one of her protectors for that tour around the Queendom, Setsuna-mama, _I was_. "

" In other news, " Setsuna states, " I am officially delighted you and Daria have met Ranma. A certain meddling old coot in England wants his savior/pawn back, he has several plans in the works that will fail thanks to you merely living in the same house as Daria-chan. "

Daria starts swearing in British English at this announcement, " Daria-chan, no plan survives contact with your new fiancée. " Setsuna says smugly.

The next generation Marauder whips around, " I am so teaching you how to make offerings to the Trickster and Chaos deities while teaching the noble art of non-lethal trap making in magical and mundane styles. "

Rowen starts cackling, " I'll help ya in dat endeavor, Daria-chan. "

Sage shudders at the mere thought of an another prankster of Daria and Rowen's level. Then again the guys had all heard tales of Ranma's childhood, he deserved a safe outlet for venting all of his anger. What could be safer than pranking the unholy hell out of the people whom annoyed and/or pissed someone of Ranma's martial artist caliber off?

In several different places several people feel shivers of DOOM traversing their spines, Xian Pu makes a prayer to her personal deity upon feeling this, Kuh Lon pales and decides to follow her heiress to assess the situation for herself, Genma and Soun pack their bags before taking off, that feeling generally happened to be associated with their master. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin both start howling with laughter along with Fred and George Weasley for no apparent reason to everyone else. The four pranksters could feel the shift in the Chaos Force, they knew what that meant, someone, somewhere, or multiple individuals were going to get the unholy hell pranked out of them, and someone else was being inducted into the ranks of purveying mayhem, at the same time.

Kuonji Ukyo crosses herself and then goes to a temple to receive a blessing upon feeling that kind of DOOM. Hibiki Ryoga doesn't even attempt to go anywhere, all he wanted to do was get away from the feeling of impending DOOM creeping up his spine. The last time he felt that he had nearly ended up being an experiment for this really freaky guy whose sword turned into a baby. Hell no, he was not going through something like that again. Dumbledore and Riddle both brush this feeling of DOOM off, not knowing that it would be a major mistake. Alastor Moody on the other hand immediately aborts his mission to retrieve the Potter girl.

Up on a rooftop sits a teen with dark green, narrow set eyes, her lips pulled into a smirk with purple lipstick on, she had long dark pink hair that faded into pale blue that was slightly wavy, her tiara happened to be gold with a light green star shaped gem in it, her shoulder pads and elbow length gloves were dark blue with red cuffs, her body suit happened to be lavender in color while her scarf is yellow, her bows are red along with her mid-thigh height boots that happened to have lavender colored laces, she had on gray tights with whatever the hell the black strapped things that ran the length of her legs happened to be, her choker also happened to be yellow, she had a yellow star in the center of her front red bow, her skirt was two layered with white on top of red with a yellow ruffly underskirt beneath that. At the vee of her skirt sat another yellow star, indicating she happened to be an eternal level senshi. Over her eyes sits a brown tinted plastic face mask as well. This teen is Sailor Chaos and she is currently cackling internally at the chaos of merely having the girl-Who-Lived be Sailor Mars and a Tendo.

Just then a water balloon filled with pink dye appears above her, breaking over the unsuspecting Senshi of Chaos. The teen splutters at this, she really should learn not to think Daria-chan's full title, that taboo she had on it and her birth name were damned annoying when you happened to be the victim. The punishment the taboos dished out were never the same for anyone either. Sailor Chaos grumbles good naturedly admitting she had it coming. Daria was a breath of fresh air in the senshi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, or Ranma 1/2. I also don't own whom Ryoga was nearly experimented upon by either.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: _This is book, movie, song titles, or word emphasis_.

Nerima:

Tendo Daria glares at her high school uniform, she hated attending Furinkan High because Akane was unbearable. At least Nabiki wasn't stupid enough to even attempt to black mail her since Daria would prank the unholy hell out of her. Ranma had gotten special permission to wear his usual outfit since it could handle both genders. Daria had previously put in a special order for uniforms for him that wouldn't arrive until two weeks from then. So for two weeks he would be wearing his usual outfit of a red Chinese style shirt and blue pants. On his feet were black slippers that were comfortable, and easy to fight in. This outfit and several like it were also charmed up the wazoo to handle anything that came his way. They were literally Saotome Ranma tested.

Needless to say Ranma would end up beta testing several new Technomagic products so they could literally be put through the ringer. If they could survive him then they could survive anything. He had reapplied the water repelling charms while Daria was already working out runic arrays for him to get tattooed on that would allow him to control the curse. Ranma took female form in the magical wing of the Tendo Home which made it less likely for the curse to be attracted to him. If he spent an equal amount of time in both genders then he wouldn't have to deal with the water attraction portion of the curse nearly as much. Daria was just glad Ranko was someone she could have decent girl talk with. Both genders of Ranma had been registered thanks to the Japanese Ministry. The Vice Principal of Furinkan High understood about Jusenkyo curses.

Daria leads him off well before Nabiki and Akane set out, she attended her magic classes after school, to the mundanes it was a specialized cram school. Ranma/Ranko would also be attending. Little known fact was that one of the monasteries Ranma had been at had given him the _talk_ before showing him a few adult sites. This meant Ranma happened to be very well versed in adult matters. As Ranko he'd gone to see a female healer and been given that _talk_ as well. He had also learned the contraception spells for the female form especially. He did not want to get stuck as a female for nine months after all.

Ranma was uniquely qualified to understand the opposite gender since even in male form the monthly visitor arrived. He only got irritable as a guy though, and quicker to anger as Genma found out the hard way. It didn't bug him too much to engage in girl talk with Daria since he did happen to be engaged to her. More importantly as long as he was in female form they could have adult fun, and not have to worry about pregnancy cropping up. If Akane were to hear some of the things the pair talked about in the magical wing she'd have reason to actually call them perverts. Neither Ranma nor Daria had any form of feminine modesty, they only wore clothing when they sparred for Kasumi's sake. Daria's attitude was rather refreshing for Ranma to deal with.

He still didn't know where his Pops and Mr. Tendo had gone off to either. Daria was already getting in touch with the Grand Master of the Anything Goes School of martial arts. She wanted her mastery so she could reopen the dojo. She did attend tournaments to get the name out there, but her slovenly father scared off prospective students all the time. Daria had already informed the lecher that even if he was the Grand Master of her school of martial arts she would drop him in amongst irate witches if he even attempted his crap with her or Ranma. Akane was quite fair game however since she was not quite right in the head. Nabiki may sell photos of Akane working out, but Daria sold risqué pictures of her adoptive sister.

Kuno Tatewaki paid her quite well for pictures of Akane in lingerie or her birthday suit. Daria didn't do this with her other sisters, only Akane. She also used dead drops for her work as well. Daria was no fool, Akane had no clue whom was selling those pictures to Tatewaki nor did he. Of course, she also sold these pictures to other members of the Hentai Horde as Akane called them along with most of the girls in school as well. Getting Akane into provocative stuff wasn't all that hard either for Daria.

Ranma is stunned to see one of the pictures during gym class, this one had Akane in a dark blue barely there lingerie set, posed in an arousing manner in her sleep. He knew Daria had to be behind the pictures like that since there were none of Nabiki or Kasumi. Daria had complained often enough about Akane's insane thoughts about what happened to be perverted. He couldn't even really blame her for that either. Akane thought hand holding was perverted, he had no idea what she thought her parents had done for her to even exist.

Grimmauld Place:

Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and the Weasley Twins have met up in Sirius' room, the room having been warded to the gills to prevent Molly Weasley nee Prewett from listening in on their conversation, " It has to be pup causing this feeling in the air. " Sirius points out.

Mrs. Tendo had written to Remus to let him know the truth of what had happened to Dahlia. By writing letters to Tendo Daria through Mundane means he got around the mail redirection wards placed upon her. He had informed Sirius the instant he found out his old friend was innocent, teaching him how to use mundane post and money. This meant that Daria was in touch with her surrogate uncle and godfather, she got birthday presents, Christmas presents, cards for other occasions, letters about her parents, they sent her pictures as well.

" Cub must have converted someone to the Chaos Side, too bad we can't just move to Japan, that'll let those bastards know where she is. However, send her some more of your pranks, boys. "

George smirks, " Thank you for teaching us how to use Mundane Post, Moony. Makes it much harder for mum to bust us for anything. "

" Helps that you go out and do all the mailing for us as well. " Fred states.

Remus smirks, " Well, we pranksters need to step it up since Dumbledore's non- lethal tactics are going to get us all killed. "

" I just wonder why pup hasn't come to put the Dark Tosser six feet under. We've dealt with all of the Horcruxes except for his snake. " Sirius remarks.

Remus pales just then, " No, we haven't, cub, her scar…"

" Bloody hell. " George says, cottoning on to what Remus had just figured out mere seconds ago, " The GWL's scar is an accidental Horcrux. "

Sirius was already writing a letter to his pup in Japanese, he took lessons in that language to piss his darling mum off after Lily had introduced him to manga. Sirius happened to have all of _Wolf's Rain_ , his pup had gotten him started on _Sailor V_ and _Inuyasha_ as well. Since he knew the language he could read it all in Japanese. She had sent him and Remus _Naruto_ though on April Fool's Day. Since she was pen pals with the Twins through Sirius and Remus, they'd helped Hermione save Buckbeak the Hippogriff and Sirius himself, they'd gotten _Naruto_ as well for their birthday gifts, Fred the first fifteen graphic novels in English in a boxed set and George got the next fifteen. Needless to say their sixth year at Hogwarts really drove McGonagall up the wall.

Juuban:

Kino Makoto runs a hand through her chestnut colored hair as she gets ready for school that day. Thankfully they had finally managed to get lucky enough to get a scan completed on one of the generals and their portals. Ami was still going through the data her Data Computer was spitting out though. Makoto decides to head over to the Tendo Dojo after school to see if Ranma would be willing to spar with her. Thankfully having him be a part of this would make things easier on them all. He could alibi his fiancée, his mere presence would make all plans by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to reclaim Daria go to hell in a hand basket.

She had heard from Daria that the Technomagic masters were having Ranma beta test everything. Apparently the insane shit that had already happened around him had convinced them that if their products could survive Ranma they could survive anything. Even she had shuddered at the mere thought of a martial artist of his caliber snapping. Teaching him how to prank would allow him to vent in a safer fashion.

Aino Minako whips her blonde hair up quickly before making sure she had her uniform on, her school things in her bag, and her lunch before blitzing out the door. She was very grateful to Tendo Daria for setting all the senshi straight. The red head had not been kind when doing so either. She had also laid out all of their faults plainly for them all to see. Dear Aphrodite she was thankful that Daria had been Mars during the Heart Snatchers fiasco. Rei would have never stood up for the hime like that, would never have beaten Uranus and Neptune down for their arrogance either. Unlike the rest of them, when Chibi-Usa had shown up she had taken the little brat to task, put tracking charms on her, given her emergency port keys, and forced her to grow up.

The knock down drag out row she'd had with Usagi's parents over how they were treating Usagi with the pink haired gaki around had been terrifying. Had Sirius or Remus been there they would have immediately recognized that temper as Lily's. By the time she was done with the rest of the Tsukinos they had been shrinking in on themselves. Then Umika had gone after them immediately afterwards. That had almost been worse than what the pair had done to Ikuko and Kenji for their treatment of their daughter when it came to her academic career.

Nerima:

Daria looks at the throng in front of her before pushing her way through it. She sees red when she spots Akane going after Ranma with her mallet. " Akane-nee, what the hell do you think you're doing to _my fiancée_? "

Akane freezes, Daria was the only girl in the school that actually had all of her skirts as skorts, " This pervert was looking at one of my friends. "

" Dear Susanoo, Ranma is not a pervert. Put that Susanoo be damned mallet away this instant or I will call Haruka-kun to come beat your sorry ass down again. Not a fucking word out of you, Kuno! My older sister needs to realize her actions reflect upon the family. Kasumi and I have to go around and fix all of her fuck ups so the Tendo family doesn't get shunned! " Daria snaps.

Akane's mallet disappears immediately, " Go home, Akane. Ranma and I attend the same cram school. "

Akane turns on her heel and leaves, " Ranma, next time she does that beat her ass into the ground. "

Ranma nods at this, he was still processing the fact that seeing his fiancée tear into her adoptive older sister like that was somewhat of a turn on for him. He follows her even as he tries to get his brain back into gear, draping an arm around her shoulders. This relationship just might work after all since Daria was actually defending him. No one had ever done that for him before except for the monks at the monasteries he ended up at from time to time on his training trip with his Pops.

" Daria-san, why do ya sell those pictures of Akane? " Ranma asks her, having casually cast eavesdropping prevention spells.

" She needs to grow up, besides, it gives me money no one knows I have. Sure I have my Trust Vault and family vaults, I am eternally grateful we come of age at sixteen in Japan, but this gives me a source of income that's hidden with the Gnomes of Switzerland. Their policy is just like the mundane counterpart as well. " Daria says.

" Nice, how many have ya sold those picture ta anyhow? "

" Kuno, the Hentai Horde as Akane calls them, and nearly all of the females attending Furinkan High. " Daria states.

Ranma goggles at his fiancée, " What is wrong with your sister anyhow? "

" Minako and Sage can't figure it out. They're Venusian High Royalty. If they're can't understand her emotional and sexual issues whom the hell can? " Daria asks him.

" Has she seen a shrink? " Ranma asks.

" We haven't made the call as to whether or not we're going to drag her in kicking and screaming or not. " Daria states flatly, even as she leans into him. Ranma was the first male other than Ryo, Sage, Cye, Kento, Rowen, Kale, Sekmet, Dais, and Tenchi that hadn't tried to cop a feel. The aforementioned males all had brother status which especially was true of Rowen and Ryo. She had actually adopted Rowen into the Potter family, and had given him the heir ring for Potter and Slytherin, she had the head rings for Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, and Slytherin along with the Heir ring for Black. Ryo was named the heir for Gryffindor, he had checked his family lines with a heritage potion and was indeed descended from Godric. Peverell she had given to Cye as he was what could be termed a gentleman's assassin.

Juuban:

While Daria and Ranma are at their magic lessons Sailor Uranus is cursing long, and loud as she battles with a youma. She'd gotten out of class early, found the youma, barely found a safe place to henshin, then to top it all off she couldn't even send out the all call signal. She gives a loud oof as she's kicked hard to the solar plexus though she manages to turn a backwards somersault to get back to her feet, she summons her talisman, and swings it down while calling out, " Space Sword Blaster! "

The youma, this one also looking female, why almost all of them did none of them knew, seemed to be made for speed, and had a leaning towards Earth and Wind magics, her specialties which would make it that much harder for her to beat down on the damned youma. She leaps up over another attack before calling out, " Air Slash! "

She follows that up with a Diving Gaia Crash which allows her to kick her opponent up into the air and then pile drive them into the ground head first. This does some serious damage to the youma causing Uranus to smirk, " Precure Passionate Harmony! " two voices call out in unison.

Uranus looks over to see Cures Rhythm and Melody, " World Shaking! " she launches the attack and leaps over to join them, " Decided to help us out anyhow? "

" Moon was Cure Pitch first. " Melody says, her uniform being pink while Rhythm's is white.

The three magical girls all leap up in tandem, " Precure Melody Crescendo! "

" Precure Rhythm Saltarello! "

" Destructive Carnival! "

The three attacks race forward and merge before slamming into the youma. The youma is sent careening backwards, feet skidding along the pavement, until she comes to a stop before sending out wickedly fast blades of wind after them. All three magical girls have just landed from their previous jumps which means they get slammed by the incoming attack. Deep gashes appear up and down their bodies even as they hold their ground. Uranus and Rhythm drop to their knees while Melody straightens. Her little sister had been threatened, and she did not take kindly to that, she snaps twice to call forth the Miracle Belltier, " Kanademashō! Kiseki no Merodī! Mirakuru Berutia(Let's Play! Miraculous Melody! Miracle Belltier)! Oide, Miri(Come here, Miri)! "

Jewel tone fairy Miry responds with a, " Mimi! "

Cure Melody smiles grimly, she had nursed Cure Pitch back to health, now she would do whatever it took to help her with her newest enemy, " Kakemegure, tōn no ringo! Purikyua Myūjikku Rondo(Fly forth tone ring! Pretty Cure Music Rondo)! San byōshi! Ichi…ni…san…Fināre(Three quarter beat! One…two…three…Finale)! "

The attack flies forth, slamming into the youma, dropping said youma to one knee. Melody curses long and loud at this development. Where the hell were Beat and Muse anyhow? She separates the Miracle Belltier and calls for Dory. Before she can use the Miracle Heart Arpeggio the youma darts forward. She crosses her arms in front of her body, absorbing some of the power in the kick, before flipping over in midair, landing on her feet. She shakes the two halves of the Miracle Belltier alternately and then together calling forth treble clefs, diamonds, and musical notes, " Oide Dori(Come here, Dory)! "

" Dodo! "

" Mirakuru Berutia, Seppāreishon(Miracle Belltier, Separation)! Afuferu Merodī no mirakuru sesshon(The overflowing melody's miracle session)! Purikyua Mirakuru Hāto Arupejjō(Pretty Cure Miracle Heart Arpeggio)! San byōshi(Three quarter beat)! Ichi…ni…san…Fināre(One…two…three…Finale)! "

A half pink and half orange heart with a triangle drawn after it rushes forward even as Melody leaps up into the air, flipping backwards before landing again. The youma gets blasted backwards into a building and pulls herself out of it, looking worse for the wear. Melody was on the move before the youma could launch an attack at her, she sends said youma careening away from a well-placed aerial spin kick into another building. Cure Melody knew she was running on fumes but dammit all she was not going to give up!

" Wink Chain Sword! "

" Jupiter Coconut Cyclone! "

" Mercury Aqua Mist! "

Sailors' Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury all arrive at the same time launching their attacks at once. " Pitch Percussive Decrescendo! "

Cure Pitch, in all red, leaps down to land beside Cure Melody, " Are you all right, Melody-nee? "

" Hai, check on Rhythm and Uranus. "

" Mercury already is. " Pitch states.

The attacks from the three inner senshi and Cure Pitch finish off the youma thankfully. Pitch gives Uranus a look as she comes to, telling her silently not to say anything. Only the Outers knew of her connection to the Pretty Cures as the youngest ever. She still didn't trust her three original inners with that secret. Uranus understood what her hime wanted and watches as Melody, Rhythm, and Pitch all leap away. She was glad the hime had someone like Cure Melody to watch her back. Pitch follows the others to Kanon Town before she stops, " Thank you for helping Uranus with that youma. "

" Imooto, I would help out anyhow since this is putting you in danger. Please, be careful, Pitch. "

" I can only be as careful as any other magical girl out there, Melody-nee. " Pitch says before roof hopping away.

Nerima:

Daria stretches as Cram School lets out before her senses snap taut. The magical girl barely has time to discern where the threat is coming from before instinct has her leaping to her right just as a bonbori crashes down. Ranma was currently Ranko and pales drastically. Daria sends up red sparks to call for help from the teachers. They hit the purple haired buxom teen with a full body bind, then use Incarcerous before using Mobilcorpus on her as well. They tell the pair that they will deal with the girl before taking her inside. Daria looks at her fiancée and is told the full story as he/she knows it.

" Why will I be getting a baka panda for a father-in-law? " Daria moans, her maternal aunt, cousin, and uncle by marriage were bad enough, dammit!

Ranko sighs, " Gomen, I know Pops is an acquired taste, but he was all I had on the road. "

Daria sighs at this before dragging her fiancé off to go pranking. The sooner she got him/her fully converted to the Chaos Side the better. Unknown to Daria Sailor Chaos is once again watching over her, the hime was well protected, the GWL, not so much. Sirius' letter would be sent via express mail as well. Daria would be horrified upon realizing her scar was a Horcrux and take the problem to her magic teachers at once just so the Dark Tosser could be offed that much quicker. Oh, she'd go deal with him by declaring a Blood Feud with him so she could also off his batshite insane followers as well. She'd clean things up only because she did happen to have legitimate cause for a Blood Feud. Cye was already making the circuits of the English Pureblood High Society as Heir Peverell. Even he agreed that they needed to be dealt with. He had no problem with quietly assassinating the idiots under contract from Daria.

Right of Conquest was going to be very useful very soon once Daria decided enough was enough. Sailor Chaos couldn't wait for all the Bedlam, Havoc, Mayhem, Anarchy, Mischief, Chaos, and Insanity Daria was going to cause when she decided to drag the Sheeple into the Twentieth Century kicking and screaming.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, or Ranma 1/2. I also don't own whom Ryoga was nearly experimented upon by either.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note: _This is book, movie, song titles, or word emphasis_.

Tendo Dojo, Magical Wing:

Ranma is rather surprised to hear the British English swearing rant that his fiancée is going on. All that had really happened was her opening the mail that had come for her though Ranma also snickers when he hears Nabiki's outraged shriek, he had hidden her money. It had been a month since Xian Pu had tried to cave his skull in, and Uranus had been helped by Cures Rhythm and Melody. " Daria-chan, what's wrong? "

The red head finally manages to calm herself down enough that she was no longer swearing in her mother tongue, " It seems the Dark Tosser created Horcruxes, and there's a damned good chance that my scar is one. "

That has him wincing, her luck was just as bad as his, where he generally had his Pop's messes coming back to bite him in the ass she had near death experiences. What should be a simple senshi battle would turn into something that almost killed her. Haruka had told him about some of Mars' previous battles. " Want to go troll someone else? "

" Just whom do you have in mind and are you going as Ranma or Ranko? " Daria asks immediately, her emerald green eyes sparkling with an inner manic light. Ranma had been fully converted to the Chaos Side by this point, and is shocked to feel a hard punch of attraction upon seeing that look in her eyes.

" Ranko. " Ranma answers swiftly.

Daria grins, " What attire will our trolling require? "

" We're going to be trollin' the old prudes, Daria-chan, the intolerant ones. " Ranma states.

He had yet to kiss her as a guy since so many intolerant morons existed. It was much more fun to make out with her in public as Ranko, especially since Ranko had a tendency to not wear a bra. Daria smirks, " You just want to make out with me in public, and not get recognized as Genma's son. "

" Worse, have my Ma recognize me. " Ranma says, they'd observed her from a distance, and Ranma had quite firmly decided he was taking on one of the five names Daria had, probably Black since it was such a common name.

Daria could understand that, all of their dates were when they went trolling and Ranma was Ranko. Daria had no problems with making out with her gender cursed fiancé. It just meant that they could go a lot further a lot quicker if Ranma was Ranko. They generally slept in the same bed for the last week anyhow. After some of the insane things that had happened to them, Ranko having to do Rhythmic Martial Arts Gymnastics against Kodachi Kuno, Kuonji Ukyo cropping up and nearly killing him, the cat incident with Kuno Tatewaki, he listened to Akane too damned much, Hibiki Ryoga showing up though Ranma used his superior skills to thoroughly troll Ryoga…a lot had happened. That just had pushed them together quicker than would have happened normally.

Since the whole magical wing was silenced, and Kasumi could only enter in the mornings Ranma pulls the red head to him, kissing her soundly. Daria wasted no time in kissing him back, barely noticing when he backs her into a wall, pinning her there. The Saotome Heir was finally acting his age in his original gender. Daria truly has no problem with this, letting him set the tone, and pace this time. Though trolling the intolerant old biddies was always fun. No one could tell her otherwise on that point, by this time Ranma is trailing kisses down her jawline, and to her neck, where he nips down lightly on her pulse point. The red haired female barely controls her reaction to this, she couldn't stop the accelerating of her pulse, the darkening of her eyes, or her breathing. Ranma smirks, so she liked that, huh, he'd have to remember that. He loved the fact his Pops couldn't get into the magical wing thanks to the wards.

With reluctance he pulls away from his fiancée before allowing himself to change into Ranko, the teachers at their cram school had helped to find a runic array that allowed him to switch seamlessly between genders, and nullified the water attracting curse. Once he changes into an outfit that shows a lot of skin they head out to troll the intolerant biddies. Kasumi frowns at the outfit, but knows Ranma was allowed to make his/her own choices. If she were to know what her adoptive little sister and her fiancé(e) got up to when they went out like that she would be very disapproving indeed. Kasumi, did however understand freedom of choice, and would not get in the way.

The red headed Ranko grins as she/he hears the tutting of the old biddies as she/he makes out with Daria, it was a new experience to be able to do what she/he wanted, and not have to worry about her/his Pops screwing it up for her/him. Ranko arches her back as Daria's hands travel under her top, and to her highly sensitive assets. She/he was beginning to think that they may start experimenting more when it came to the carnal arts, with her/him as a female. Never before had she/he actually wanted to play intimate adult games, but right here, right now, if they wouldn't be in public she/he would toss her/his shirt aside if only to feel Daria-chan's mouth on her/his rather well-endowed chest.

Daria bites down gently on Ranko's shoulder, sucking hard as she works to mark her girl/boyfriend. Daria got the best of both worlds with Ranko, since said red head was a male under a gender curse. Ranko's head tilts to the side to give Daria better access, oh, dear Kami, they were getting frisky when they got home, and into the magical wing, dammit. She/he wanted those hands and mouth in other places, places that wouldn't be proper to explore in public, even though she/he got the feeling Daria didn't give a damn about propriety, in the least.

That was when the communicator went off, causing both participants to groan. Daria snarls under her breath as they slip off to an apparition point, and apparate to Mia's place. Ryo winces when he sees the pissed off look in his reincarnated little sister's eyes, apparently she and her fiancé(e) had been otherwise occupied trolling the intolerant old biddies. No one liked having a good make-out session interrupted, " Where's the youma I need to incinerate, Ami-chan? "

No one needed to ask, just from how mussed the pair looked told them all they needed to know. This youma had done the unthinkable, and was a RB, and CB all in one. Luna looked pissed about the fact that Daria had been engaged in semi illicit activities, yet the transplanted female Brit could care less, " Juuban, of course. From what I can tell Cures Muse and Beat are working to contain the youma while Rhythm and Melody evacuate the civilians. "

Usagi smiles grimly, " Minna, henshin yo(Everyone, transform). "

" Mercury Crystal Power! "

" Mars Crystal Power! "

" Jupiter Crystal Power! "

" Venus Crystal Power! "

" Saturn Planet Power! "

" Uranus Planet Power! "

" Neptune Planet Power! "

" Pluto Planet Power! "

" Armor of Wildfire…Tao Jin! "

" Moon Eternal Power! " Usagi would much rather go as Cure Pitch, but none of her senshi knew she had been a Pretty Cure first(well the Outers did). One Sailor Teleport later, and they're at the problem site. Cure Muse is laid out in a store front window, slashes up and down her body, her yellow outfit barely covering her developing body. Cure Beat is laying on a broken in half tree, large splinters through both of her shoulders, and her left leg bent at an awkward angle. The civilians are still being evacuated, though Sailor Moon recognizes the girl in orange, and leaps over to her, " Cure Sunny, thanks for helping out, any Cures that can help us are more than welcome to. "

" No problem, Moon. Precure Sunny Fire! "

" Mars Flame Sniper! "

" Flare Up Now! "

The flame wielders send their attacks at the youma from different directions, causing the youma to leap up to avoid their attacks only to get slammed with another set of attacks, " Precure Beauty Blizzard! "

" Aqua Mirage! "

The attacks from Cure Beauty and Sailor Mercury do little damage, causing Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, and Sunny to all curse, " Mercury, find us a weakness, Outers, help with the evacuation of the civilians, reporters, you better have the proper forms filled out to be here. " Moon calls out, even as she darts forward, " Sunny, Beauty, protect Mercury. Wildfire, we need Muse and Beat evaced, now. "

" Seasonals are inbound. " Ryo calls back to his better half.

Spring and Summer teleport out with the downed Pretty Cures, while Autumn and Winter help keep the youma contained. The youma was on Mars before she could react, its arm just barely missing her heart, as she had moved at the last second. Her emergency port key kicks in, and she was back to Mia's place. Sage curses under his breath, " Cye, get a blood replenisher in her now! "

Back at the battle Rekka no Ryo's tiger blue eyes have fire swirling in them, and he coats his katanas with fire, before charging into battle. " Precure Happy Shower! " comes at the youma from above, while from the left a different attack occurs at the same time.

" Precure Passionate Harmony! "

From the right comes another attack, " Precure Peace Thunder! "

The youma dodges all these, and gets slammed by Ryo's katanas, " Tiara Magic! "

The youma dodges the tiara, and turns a backflip, only to get slammed by an entirely different attack from above, " Nice one, March! " Sunny, Beauty, Peace, Happy, Rhythm, and Melody call out.

At Mia's with help from the blood replenisher Sage was able to heal Mars, and the senshi flips to her feet, emerald turned violet eyes flashing in anger before teleporting off, launching a Flame Sniper from a nearby roof. She smiles grimly, she could play sniper, easily. Sunny curses just then, " Precure Sunny FIRE! "

Beauty and Mercury's eyes widen as Sunny was literally all that stood between them and serious injury, " Black Lightning Slash! "

" Precure PEACE THUNDER! "

" Jupiter Thunder DRAGON! "

The electrical attacks converge on the attack Sunny had just barely noticed in time to try and block it. Sunny is grabbed by Uranus while Mercury and Beauty leap up and away before the attacks explode outwards. " Those are some good instincts that you have, Sunny. " Uranus says.

" Snake Fang Strike! "

Those engaged in close combat leap up out of the way, and Sekmet curses when he has to somersault to his right. Mercury is still typing away on her Data Computer, and her eyes widen when the answer appears, " Senshi, converge! "

Nine senshi surround the youma, " Venus Crystal Power! "

" Mercury Crystal Power! "

" Mars Crystal Power! "

" Jupiter Crystal Power! "

" Saturn Planet Power! "

" Uranus Planet Power! "

" Neptune Planet Power! "

" Pluto Planet Power! "

" Moon Eternal Power! "

The senshi call out as one, " Sailor Planet Attack! "

The combined attack lances forward far faster than the youma was expecting, and slams into it. The youma goes sailing, and Ryo was right there, " Armor of Wildfire…Flare Up Now! "

With that the youma is turned to dust, and they all teleport to Mia's place. They all shed their henshins, while Usagi calls in Tenchi's group to help with the reconstruction in Juuban, Daria collapses into Ranko's waiting arms, " This is getting way too dangerous, someone is actively trying to eliminate the senshi. " Ryo says.

Rowen smiles grimly, " We need ta find Nyx and Nemesis, they're ar'ah infiltrat'ahs. We need to take this fight to them, though if we could get the rest of the Pretty Cures in on this it would take the pressure off of the senshi. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure(all incarnations), Tenchi Muyo(all incarnations), Harry Potter, or Ranma 1/2.


End file.
